Daemon Mastema
|kanji= デーモン·マスティマ |rōmaji= Dēmon Masutima |alias= Usurper of Heaven's Law (天理破滅, Tenrihametsu) Demon General Mastema of Blood-Stained Epidemics (血まみれ流行の鬼将軍マスティマ, Chimamire Ryūkō no Kishōgun Masutima) (by the Magic Council) Warring Oni Child (戦交鬼子, Senkō Onigo) (by the other Demon Generals) Akihisa Kentarō (健太郎 明久, Kentaro Akihisa) Phantom of Nature's Splendor (自然華麗の亡霊, Shizenkarei no Bōrei) |race= Dragon-Human Hybrid (Questioned at times) Demon (Etherious) (Assumed) |gender= Male |age= 17-18 (Biologically) 10 (Chronologically) |height= 5'7" |weight= 158 lbs |birthday= December 26 |eyes= Slate-Gray (Normally) Blood-Red w/ Black Sclera (Under the effects of his Eye Magic) |hair= Silver |blood type= B- |affiliation= Serpent Tail |previous affiliation= Bailong's Legion |mark location= Upper Back |occupation= S-Class Mage of Serpent Tail |previous occupation= Demon General of the Bailong's Legion |team= Unknown |previous team= None |partner= Marta Rayhunton (When the situation or she demands it) |previous partner= Any of the other generals |base of operations= Serpent Tail Guild Headquarters |status= Active |relatives= Bailong Children (Family) Cynthia Lunatique (Girlfriend/Fianceé) |magic= Blood Magic Viral God Slayer Magic (Ascension Ceremony, Consecration, Empowerment) Green Magic Eye Magic Transformation (Advanced) Scythe Magic Black Arts (Consumption Magic) |weapons= Muramasa (村正, "Village-Just") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Daemon Mastema (デーモン·マスティマ, Dēmon Masutima) is the youngest sibling of the Demon Generals in the Bailong's Legion; however, due to his battle-thirsty nature exuded upon his conception, along with his immense power, it's rumored that he's also their most powerful by much of the populace, though this is not the case; all the generals of equal strength. It's due to his persona that he's exuded as such. Because claim that he was the fiercest, he was an outcast amongst his brethren. Though, it should be noted that his power is ever-growing and mind-staggering with each battle he partakes in, thus having the potential to become the strongest. They did their best to ignore his existence, using him when the time came. This mistreatment caused him to become even further mentally unstable — he became more bloodthirsty and war-hungry than before, believing his existence was for that sole purpose; he gave himself the nickname "Warring Oni Child" (戦交鬼子, Senkō Onigo) as a recognition to this fiction. In battle, the nature of the magic he held at birth earned him various titles. One title being "Demon General Mastema of Blood-Stained Epidemics" (血まみれ流行の鬼将軍マスティマ, Chimamire Ryūkō no Kishōgun Masutima), something even the Magic Council recognizes and considers him a great threat as a result. However, it was until the actions of one of the siblings, Marta Rayhunton — who treated him with kindness and respect, that he began more open and protective; he also developed certain emotions that he thought didn't exist. Years later, after the collapse of the Bailong's Legion and the disappearance of the rest of its members, he wondered various countries of ; he was aware of his reputation he made for himself, thus adopted the name Akihisa Kentarō (健太郎 明久, Kentaro Akihisa), wanting to start his life anew. Through unknown circumstances, he met up with his beloved sister Marta again; he was offered a high-position in the new guild she created — Serpent Tail. Accepted, he joined said guild, earning the title as S-Class upon entry as a recognition of his power. Sometime after this, he gained knowledge and proficiency in the magic, Green Magic — which allowed him to bend nature to his whim. His constant usage of this earned him the title of "Phantom of Nature's Splendor" (自然華麗の亡霊, Shizenkarei no Bōrei), because of his ghastly appearance blending in with the plants created through the use of this magic. Appearance It's been noted upon his birth that Daemon has physical traits that contradicts his overall personality and high level of abilities. In fact, it's because of such traits that many have severely underestimated him. This has been a running trait whenever he goes into battle — something he tends to use to his advantage. He's been called many demeaning names and mistaken form many things, something he never understood until he later learns more about himself and the world he lives in. It's only when he fulfills his duty or commits mass genocide that people take him seriously, using whatever means to combat such a massive threat like himself. Upon his birth and during his time in the Bailong's Legion, Daemon's physical appearance was that of a young man — estimated to be in his late teens. He possessed shaggy silver hair — which was stained in the stench of blood because of all the killing he's done, his bangs hanging directly over his eyes. He has pale skin because of his lineage and is very short in stature in comparison with the other generals. Initially, he possessed a scrawny-build that would make others laugh at the sight. This is one of the reasons he was underestimated often. However as time went by and the more often he battled, his body started to gain musculature. This eventually led to him gaining a well-built frame, possessing toned arms, legs, neck, & chest and having his own set of six-pack abs. Unlike his brethren, his fingernails are pitch-black. It's unknown why this is, but Daemon hints it deals with the way he was born. It also deals with the magic he was learning — all of which are considered to be highly dangerous, at an extremely fast rate. He's known to have an intimidating aura around his person at all times, so much so that it was one of the reasons his siblings tend to alienate and avoid him. His attire is rather.....unique. It's something that's not normally seen. However, it doesn't beguile his personality or his fighting ability. In fact, it compliments it greatly as it earns him much more mobility and strength. This also serves as a form of intimidation, as many stated that he looked like the Grim Reaper, if anything. It takes the form of a black form-fitting body suit made of an elastic material. He wears a light vest over it, which, for some reason, is much more durable than the rest of his attire. His boots are made from the same material, having two stripes aligned with each other. There have been instances where he wears a strange mask over his face. This is to make him seem even more intimidating. This mask shows resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eye patch. It bares a lipless mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster. The bolts sticking out of his neck gives him a Frankenstein theme. In certain instances, when he's not locked in the basement or on the battlefield, he wears a certain uniform that makes him look like a butler or a servant of some sort. This consists of black trousers and a grey waistcoat over a white dress shirt, and a brown necktie. The queen states that he's much more subservient when dressed in this manner, as looks a bit more tamed than the norm. This has been also commented on by the others in the royal family. Even his brethren tends to share the same opinion. Years later, after leaving the Bailong's Legion in order to find his purpose in life, and before later joining his elder sister's new guild upon her behest, achieving the rank as one of the guild's S-Class members, his appearance changed dramatically from what it once was. Marta has stated that he's become "more of a man, and less of a boy". While having having the intimidating aura like before, it started to have a serene feeling to it. This means that although its intimidating to his enemies, his allies can sense the kindness behind it. This makes it much more easier to be around him. His body has become even more muscular than before and his face is much more rugged, yet possesses the traits of a young, innocent teen. It's because of this that he's considered to be very handsome and attractive by those around him, something that he tends to be ignorant to at times. His hair, although as shaggy as ever, has grown out a bit. A noticeable trait is that it possesses black streaks, which is due to a dye that he put into it. According to Daemon, this was done so that it would make him appear "more human". Apparently, his nails are no longer black, taking on a normal appearance. According to Daemon, this is due to his body adjusting to his magic, having much more control over it. His guild mark is located in-between his shoulder blades, near the top of his vertebrae. For attire, its much more professional than it was prior, making him look like an official of sorts. Apparently, he took these clothes from a tailor after doing a job for him. He's well-dressed in the standard suit and tie most of the time. When embarking on missions, he wears a white trench coat over his uniform. Many mistake that he's a big-time company owner, only to be left in shock after he reveals his true occupation as a Guild Mage. Oddly enough, he wears a pair of glasses when reading — which is due to his eyesight worsening from the strain of his Eye Magic. Personality Daemon's personality is initially nothing to write home about. In fact, it's something that shouldn't be bragged about. One could say that he was a person who enjoyed the suffering of others, thus can be considered evil — something that could be seen as understandable. However, this isn't really the case. There a lot of factors that needs to be taken account when one sums up his personality. It's only after one looks at him from a certain perspective, can they fully understand why he does what he does. Upon his conception, Daemon was born with a huge amount of blood lust and a powerful magical aura. This caused abnormalities in his physical and psychological states, thus warping him into the being that he initially was. During these times, there was one word that could sum him up — "Demon"; there is no other word more fitting than this. Ironically, this is where his name is derived from, as people often thought of him as a demon rather than a hybrid. Daemon, although retaining the regular levels of intellect, had the mentality of a wild animal. Combined with his abnormal blood lust and incredible magical aura, it made him to something akin to a predator, reading to hunt his prey. Queen and the others feared his existence to such an extent that they locked him in the dungeon until it was time to fight on their behalf. This didn't actual help, as Queen had thought. In fact, it was quite the opposite. As Daemon was isolated for long periods, his sanity slowly slipped from his being, warping his personality more and more. There were times where he questioned his very existence — which is surprising for a being such as himself. Eventually, he reached a point where he decided to live for the thrill of destruction and chaos, letting his instincts be the guide. He became a being void of all emotion, the ones he deemed "unnecessary" anyways, turning him into a person who only knows how to hurt others. Matters only worsened, as he was often sent off to fight — letting him satisfy his carnal desires to such extremes. On the battlefield, Daemon was uncaring, cold and heartless. Although these were perfect traits for a soldier in the Bailong's Legion, Daemon's instincts were normally in command. This caused him to shed the blood of those around him in great quantity. No one was spared from his carnage. If anyone made an attempt to stop him, they met with an unfortunate fate known as death. By this logic, one could say that Daemon has no known differentiation between enemy and ally. As stated before, he's more of a wild beast. Combined with the cold, murderous aura he gives off and the ghastly expression he always puts on, Daemon is known to have cold eyes — filled with vast emptiness. This emptiness is something he's attempting to fill by constantly killing and falling prey to his desires, only to end up becoming a fruitless effort. Daemon only seems to enjoy himself when he fights against those who can put up some kind of fight. What's more is that those who are able to wound him seem to garner his respect. This shows that he has some form of warrior pride. Something that considers furthering his love of conflict is the face of pure ecstasy he shows when he kills or destroys those around him. One of the other generals stated that when this happens, it's as if Daemon goes off into another world. At this point, Daemon laughs maniacally — a laugh so chilling, that it sends shivers down the spine of those hearing it. He tends to collect the skulls of his victims and stores them back in his chamber. This is so that it can "keep him company". Daemon tends to taunt and cajole those around him for his own benefit; he's willing to say things that will deeply hurt an individual, potentially sending them into some sort of mental spiral — crushing them entirely, or manipulate their perspectives by telling half-truths — letting them "join his cause", only to throw them out when they fulfilled their purpose. It's because of this trait, amongst many others, that Queen considers him even more dangerous than prior. It was such that she had to suppress his urges by using a special collar made from her magic in order to control him. This proven to be effective, as it suppressed not only his carnal desires but his personality to a certain degree. While still a killing machine at heart and maintaining his level of intelligence, he becomes more manageable and obedient — following Queen's orders without resistance. This is shown in his eyes, becoming more lifeless than prior. Though he's a puppet at this point, his killing intent is still as strong, warranting the awareness of the other generals and members of the Royal Family. It was only at the celebration party that his personality starts to change for the better. After speaking to his elder sister, who proceeded to teach him the values of life, Daemon started to once again question his existence. He wondered if what he was doing was he truly wanted; the constant void in his being plaguing him at all times, refusing to dissipate. It was only after the fall of the Bailong's Legion that Daemon traveled the world, searching for the answer to his question. During this time, he came to appreciate life and everything in it. This caused vast changes to his being. The murderous aura he emitted started to vanish and the void started to slowly go away; he no longer had the desire to kill others and cause destruction wherever he went. In fact, it was the opposite. For the first time in life, he wanted to help others — something he proceeded to do as he continued his travels. At this point in his life, Daemon began to live life in a light-hearted approach, acting happy-go-lucky; he's also soft-spoken, and at times shy and quiet. Though there were time where he had to be serious, he was still merciful — something his old self, wasn't capable of. He's known to smile and laugh often, especially when he finds himself in some sort of trouble. He's also known to joke around at times, performing stunts that make others laugh. When it comes to the innocent, he's willing to stand up for them and try to absolve the situation using peaceful methods. This is an improvement from before, as he always outright-resorted to violence and bloodshed. Though at times, he will resort to the latter if the situation calls for it. He tends to set an example for others, acting more of a good Samaritan if anything. This garnered him the praise of those around him, something that often flustered him at times. Eventually, upon reuniting with Marta and being asked to join her guild — Serpent Tail, something he readily accepted to, he's gained enough fame for himself that it also help attract business and requests for said guild. Like any human being, he tends to have internal struggles. This is especially true in his case, as the side he suppresses tends to resurface at times of great turmoil, tempting him to fall back into his old ways. Through resistance and willpower, combined with the happy voices of the people he's helped and the beauty of nature does this side fall back to the very depths of Daemon's consciousness. On rare occasions, however, he will revert back to his old ways — thus the "darkness" winning him over, if his loved ones are in a credible enough danger. Even during these occasions, he will quickly snap back to his sane self. Also, he will show regret for his actions — feeling the shame of losing his way after being guided on the right path. This internal struggle is something Daemon tends to work on alone, not wanting other to get involved in a problem he deems as serious — believing it as something that he must overcome. As a high-ranking guild mate, Daemon tends to set a good example for his comrades. He tends to take a "no-nonsense" approach, chastising them if they go out of line. At times, he will help them with their troubles and aid on their missions if asked. Like in public, Daemon has garnered the love and respect of his guildmates, many looking up to him as a role model and rival. Though Daemon tends to enjoy the company of his new companions, he has insecurities telling them of his past life — especially since he and Marta were wanted criminals by the Magic Council. Thus, he tends to not talk about his background as much, being one of the more sensitive subjects. Though, there are times where he would cry about not being able to share that part of his life in fear of being betrayed by the people he cherishes above all; it's a desire that he wants to fulfill, but can't for various reasons. Other than that he's willing to share things about himself. He's known to enjoy reading novels, and at times, manga, from various authors, having an interest in a select few. He also loves making coffee and cooking food, being a culinary expert in his own right. These two traits are shared by his girlfriend and fianceé, Cynthia Lunatique — whom he cherishes above all else. When it comes to her, he's fiercely loyal and protective. In his words, he describes the woman as such: "Cynthia is one of the two people who helped me see the better sides of myself, helping me Daemon to become the person I am, rather than reverting to what I used to be." This shows how the actions of a single person touched a part of his life for the better, something that he will always be appreciative of. Currently, in comparison with his old self, this version of Daemon can be considered to be a vast improvement — if not a complete miracle granted by the graces of some god up-high. History Daemon's history is not something one would consider to have a "happy ending". In fact, like some people, it's filled with regret, sadness, and tons of negativity. However, the details concerning certain parts of his background tend to be muddled — something that leaves people to make interpretations; sadly, they always come out negative and demeaning. This is expected, considering what type of person Daemon was back then. In fact, it's because of this that he often tries to hide his background as much as possible as to not garner any unnecessary attention towards himself i.e. because of his infamy under his true name. Another reason is that it involve his elder sister, Marta Shinespark — who shares the same background and heritage as him. This would potentially make people hate her as much as him, thus causing her unnecessary trouble; it's the last thing he wants above all else. The youngest of his siblings, the nature of his birth was considered to be unorthodox. Though all of the siblings are supposedly born equally powerful while inheriting unique traits, Daemon inherited something that made him especially dangerous. In fact, it was such that he had to be locked and chained in the dungeon shortly after his conception. It was something that Queen, the other member of the Royal Family and even the other generals had slightly feared — the abnormal blood lust and powerful magical aura that Daemon constantly exuded. These two traits also extended to his personality, affected in such a way. This turned him into a mindless killing machine hellbent on causing destruction and chaos wherever he was located. Though this was a good trait to possesses, as it aided in the overall purpose of the army, it gave way to the fear that Daemon will turn on his own comrades and will eventually seek their downfall in order to satisfy his own desires. Growing up in the dungeon, he was deprived of basic necessities and sunlight. There was no communication and everything seemed still. Daemon's sanity, what's left of it anyways, slowly decayed into nothingness. Surprisingly, he had retained the intelligence of a normal human, capable of human speech and the like, while having the instincts of a rabid animal. The only time he was let out was when it was time to fight. He often wonders what his purpose in life was, contemplating on his actions and the actions of his brethren. Proving Queen's fears, Daemon slaughtered in great numbers, laying waste to various forces and causing great destruction wherever he went. No one was spared. Men, women, children, animals — as long as it moved, then it could be killed without prejudice. Whenever someone from his side attempted to stop him, he killed them in turn. This caused him to be reviled and feared even more by his own brethren as a result. It's said that Queen placed a special limiter on him soon after the completion of his first mission that caused him to forcefully stop after reaching a certain point and return to home base. One can consider it "Daemon's personal leash". This method was effective in controlling him and Queen was able to still use him as her secret weapon. It's unknown when, but Daemon learned a few magics — most of which was done through observation on the battlefield. This is due to him being a quick learner, something that all of the generals have in common. Thus, his arsenal grew steadily the more he battled, developing his already immense skill set even further. This also led to his power steadily increasing, especially after he learned a certain forbidden magic. This garnered the attention of the Magic Council, stating that the army is becoming more and more of a threat. Though it was something that pleased Queen, it also made her worry because of the possibility of "Daemon's collar" weakening as he grew in strength, thus slowly losing her control over him and the re-emergence of him turning on them to satisfy his desires for bloodshed and destruction. Thus, she used most of her powers to strengthen the power on his "collar", though it slightly weakened her for a time. During a celebration Queen held to congratulate their latest string of victories, Daemon was among the crowd. Surprisingly, he was dressed and under the guise of a gentleman during this time. Not only that, Daemon was completely silent — as if he lost the ability to communicate with others. It was at this party that he attempted to socialize with others on Queen's orders. Though many were avoiding him like the plague for various reasons — which was especially true with his siblings, there was one that decided to communicate with him as if he was a normal being. It was his older sibling, Marta — renowned electromaster and one of the army's most powerful fighters. Though the two had a rocky start, they later got closer to one another, Marta teaching Daemon many things about life and encouraged him to explore the outside world when he could. Though it seemed pointless to a killer such as himself, it was something that will change his perspective for the rest of his days. Some time later, after the Bailong's Legion fell into disarray from unknown causes — something neither Daemon nor Marta couldn't accurately recall and most of the members gone missing, Daemon decided to travel the world. It's then that he started to appreciate the beauty the world had to offer. This caused him to develop more emotions — something he thought he never had because of his status as a "weapon" and started to live life at a light-hearted approach; his sanity was slowly reviving. He smiled more often and began to help those around him. It's also during this time that the murderous aura that constantly surrounded him began to dissipate. As he was traveling, he became aware of the Magic Council hunting down the shattered remnants of the army in order to prevent a revival. This was especially true in his case, as the Magic Council considered him as a credible threat — more so than any of his other brethren because of the atrocities that he's committed. Thus, Daemon spent most of his life ducking the radar of the Council while wandering from place-to-place helping others, admiring nature's beauty, and looking for his purpose in life. Years later, he re-encountered his elder sister, Marta once more; at this point, he changed his name to Akihisa Kentarō (健太郎 明久, Kentaro Akihisa), as to not arouse suspicion from the public and the Magic Council respectively. It's also around this time that he obtained his signature weapon from an opponent that he killed in combat. The two catching up, he was offered a position in the new guild Marta was forming — Serpent Tail. Thinking of it as an opportunity to start anew while exploring nature and helping others, he agreed. Upon his entrance, he was granted the status as one of the guild's S-Rank Mages. Daemon thought that this was the answer he was searching for, the real reason for his existence. With that, for many years to come, Daemon served the guild dutifully — performing missions given to them with such accuracy, helping those in need, while slowly becoming a model of a true Samaritan. Some time later, he dates a young waitress by the name of Cynthia Lunatique. According to Daemon, the two met under some odd circumstances in a bookstore. The two were pick up the same book, which was by their favorite author. There was a slight argument who would have the book. Daemon, being the gentleman that his new persona exudes, decides to let her have it. Impressed, decides to give him the book after she finishes. She later tells him where she works in case if anything happens. At first, Daemon ate at the café where worked, usually on his free time or after completing his missions; during this time, he would spend time talking to her about various books and other subjects such as politics and the like. Later on, it was just so that he could see her more often. He started to develop feelings for her; it was a mutual feeling, as she felt the same way. At that point, the two started dating and eventually shared their first kiss. From that point on, the two became an item — nothing could separate them. Daemon swore to protect her, even if it cost him his life. In return, she swore to stay by his side no matter what happened to him. Cynthia is one of the few people that Daemon explicitly trusts, being able to disclose his deepest secrets to her without the fear of her leaving him or betraying him. Equipment Muramasa (村正, "Village-Just"): A unique weapon that Daemon stole from another mage after killing them in their battle with each other. According to him, the reason why he took the weapon was that: "It looks like it can kill a bunch of people without effort, even in the hands of an amateur. It's perfect for my Daemon style of combat". Taking on the form of a hybrid between a Scythe and a Rifle, it can be used effectively in combat if the user fires a shot immediately before a swing to increase the power of their attacks. Although it can fold into the form of a gun, which bears a small resemblance to a shotgun, it does not have to be in that form to fire. It is able to freely transform from its compacted self to its gun mode, to a full Scythe in a short time. It is a jet-black and crimson texture. The weapon appears to have two separate types of ammunition. When the user reloads, they can change the ammunition; inserting a magazine with a cross etched on it. Their subsequent attacks and movements are significantly more powerful than those with the “regular” ammunition, due to the shots themselves being much more powerful, increasing their speed through the increased recoil of each shot. It is customized with a fourteen-inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets. The cartridge of the bullet has a bottleneck structure and its size and power level on an entirely different level from a handgun bullet. The .30-06 is 10% stronger than the .308 Winchester rifle bullet and even surpasses the hand cannon class of a Magnum bullet. Interestingly, Muramasa occasionally transforms its blade back while using this ammo. This form largely resembles the traditional war-scythe, a combat modified version of the old scythes. For convenience sake, it can fold up tightly for easy portability. This weapon has been with Daemon ever since that event, as he favors it highly and constantly uses it combat. In fact, the weapon's potential has been known to match Marta's very own. Magics & Abilities Quotes *''"Man, you guys are out-of-shape. You should really do some cardio. Not like if that's gonna help you at this point. Also, if you're wondering how I'm still standing after your pathetic lot threw that menagerie of what you like to call "attacks", it's simple really. You see, weaklings, you think you have me all figured out, but there's one thing you didn't account for. My power is bigger than yours, by milestones I may add. Funny really, reach a certain point and you're basically untouchable. My wounds heal faster than you can make them. We can do this all day for an eternity and you wouldn't even be close to beating me, not that it wouldn't be fun for me of course. But, I got good news. You see, there's no need to wonder where your god is. Because he's right here. And he's fresh out of mercy......."'' — To a group of enemies after his psychotic side gets the better of him and they finish their failed attempts at assaulting him. *''"So what if I decide to spare you or not? To my mind, it's the certainty I possess that allows me to have that kind of mercy and compassion. There's no wavering on that point. It's fixed like the stars. The fact is that I will NEVER be killed, not by you or anyone else. So remember this as you lie there begging for mercy: "Mercy and Compassion are things that only the strong are privileged to possess and I.... am undoubtedly strong." Since I'm in the mood, I will go against direct orders and let you all live. It's not because you asked me too, it's because after this you will writhe in the fact that you lost against someone who's better than you. You will quiver remembering the face of the man who left you in such a state and powerless you were to prevent it. Even if you gather all the power in the world, you still won't be able to beat me. I am on a higher plane of existence from you and there's a great abyss separating where you are from where I am. It's like the monkey and the moon. I am the moon, fixated in the heavens above and untouched by man. You are the monkey, powerless and feeble. Your efforts to reach me will be in vain, as you don't hold the potential to do so. Now go..... Before I decide to change my mind."'' — In response to an enemy's plea to spare those around him. *''"Wow.... Who knew the world was so beautiful. The people are kind and the scenery is truly stunning. There truly is happiness that can be found. Not like before, where people were being killed and everyone was suffering. When I continue my journey, may be such beauty & kindness will help me uncover my destiny."'' — While exploring the world and recognizing its beauty. *''"Maybe this is something that was ordained. My wish was that I would be of use to someone and spread positivity all around. Now, I joined this guild. I'm not sure if this was the will of the divine or of nature itself, but I will make use of this opportunity to the best of my ability. My destiny is clear to me now and nothing is gonna steer me off it."'' — After accepting his sister's offer to join Serpent Tail. *''"It seems that when I look back at my previous life, all I did was kill. Kill and spread suffering. The only contribution I was making is spreading negativity. Not surprisingly, I didn't really care. All I wanted was to shed blood. I'm not sure if it's because of my birth or it being an ingrained command that the queen gave me. Either way, I didn't care. It's because of such unnaturally large amounts blood lust that I was feared by everyone around me as a demon and locked away somewhere until it was time for me to do battle. I was not like my brethren at all. I was just a "weapon" — nothing more, nothing less. It only when Marta taught me the meaning of life that I left the Legion and explored the world. Now, I know that I can do positive things that will benefit everyone and not just myself."'' — Daemon reflecting upon the past. Trivia *His overall appearance is based on Kaneki Ken from the series Tokyo Ghoul and its sequel Tokyo Ghoul:Re. *Daemon would technically be one of the first two characters that the author completed while on this site, the other being Cradula. :*Funnily enough, the author considers him to be one the two main roleplay characters outside of his storyline along with Cradula. He's not really meant for anything else. *He's the last of the Bailong's Legion Generals to be made, mainly due to the author's laziness — nearly forgetting the character even existed, and the project that he was supposed to be in getting canceled because of the lack of participants. Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Serpent Tail Member Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Male Category:Males Category:Black Arts User Category:Former Antagonist Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon User Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Non-Storyline Category:God Slayer Magic User Category:God Slayer